


Suck the life into you

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Slight Victor/Chris, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Christophe Giacometti, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Vampires, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Female Reader has a threesome with Chris and Victor.





	Suck the life into you

**Author's Note:**

> Hot, steamy and filled with meat!
> 
> A hearty meal for my thirsty readers.

It was late.

I really shouldn’t have been out.

But, money was tight and the hospital really needed staff. Doing a night shift, when I could be out with my friends was a real punch in the gut.

I was only sent to get coffee from senior staff. Those bitches never gave me any credit for the work I do!

Sometimes, I wish for an escape. A way in which I can live a life, with no limits.

But, that will never happen to a boring girl like me.

I entered the convenience store, looking for the coffee machine. The cashier was on his phone, not looking up for even a second. In the corner of my eye, I see two men at the counter, looking at the variety of cigarettes on offer. I didn’t get a good look at them, I was far too busy.

As I approached the coffee machine, I could feel a strange sense of being watched. I thought nothing of it.

While the machine was dispensing the coffee, I looked round the store to pass the time.

My eyes drifted around the multiple selection of snacks, before landing on the two men by the cigarettes.

These men were very handsome.

One was a blonde with an undercut, and emerald eyes. His eyelashes were probably longer than mine, but there was still a definite air of masculinity on him.

The other man had silver hair that covered the one side of his chiselled face. His eyes were like an icy blue, I could feel the shiver running down my body, from his cold stare into my very being.

Wait

I had not realised how long I had been staring at them, they had seemed to notice my eyes fic sated on them. Smirks appeared on both men’s faces. I turned away in embarrassment.

Before I could make an even bigger fool of myself, the coffee machine had finished dispensing the hot drinks. I rushed to the counter to pay for the drinks, trying my hardest not to look back at the men.

As I exited the shop, the men from before somehow stood right in front of me, even though I left before them.

“Why hello, mon Cher” purred the blonde man.

I ignored him by walking away.

“Hey now, where are you off to, dorogoy?” The silver man asked me.

I kept walking until I could no longer hear their voices calling me, but when I looked up they were right in front of me.

Who are these guys?

“That was very rude young lady” The silverette Said with a smirk.

Rude?! How was I the one being rude?!

“I’ll tell you what’s rude!” I began with a grit in my tone “Following someone, that’s what’s rude!”

Both men grinned wickedly. “Kitten has claws, huh?” The blond man noted.

“Christophe” the silverette snapped “You’re right my dear, let’s get to know each other?”

“Why should I?” I asked sceptically.

The men looked at one another “My name is Victor. This is my best friend and occasional lover; Christophe.”

“Pleasure to meet you, mon Cher” the blonde man “Christophe”purred.

“Yeah, great. Why should I care?” I was getting sick of this.

“Because Dorogoy, we can give you what you want.” Victor Said with an inhuman glint in his eye.

“What?” I couldn’t believe these jerks.

Both men raised a brow “We know all about your situation. Those bitches who tell you what to do, the debt you’re in, not to mention your non-existing love life.”

I froze with shock.

How did they know all this?

“What are you?” I knew asking how they knew would be pointless. By this point, I had a feeling I wasn’t dealing with ordinary people.

The men looked at each other and winked, before opening their mouths to show their huge fangs.

My stomach dropped when I saw those sharp fangs.

“As vampires, we find that blood tastes better with the victim’s constant.” Victor spoke with a husky tone.

I looked at them both confused “Why would anyone ask consent to have their blood sucked out?”

Christophe smirked “Have you seen us darling? We’re gorgeous. Besides, it means you can have escape from reality.”

Escape from reality.

That one sentence echoed through my head.

“Is there a catch?” I asked suspiciously.

“Well, you will have to live with us forever” Victor confirmed.

“Where?”

“In the Vampire realm. The only place we are safe.”

“Then why are you in the human world?”

A pause.

“To find a mate.” Christophe Said.

That didn’t make a lot of sense, considering they confirmed that they were “occasional lovers”.

“Vampire mating is very complex. The female Vampire tends to be the one with multiple male mates.”

I didn’t know what to say. How could they read my mind?

“Vampires are telepathic” Christophe Said.

Of cause they are.

“So what do you say?” Viktor asked with a raised brow.

There were two options

Live my life as it is

Or

Be the meat in a sexy Vampire sandwich.

“Take me!”

I knew what I wanted, what I needed

Them.

The two men stalked toward me, as if I were an antelope , and they the lions.

They both took an arm each. “Close your eyes” Christophe whispered breathlessly in my ear.

I did.

I kept them closed, knowing that if I opened them, I would be punished.

“Open them” 

I did.

Nothing happened.

“What was the point of that?” I asked in outrage.

Victor smirked “It was a test, to see if you trusted us”

It was true. I trusted them.

_____________________________________________

We reached my apartment.

Both alphas looked less than impressed with the size and decor.

“Ew. No wonder you want to leave this way of living.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Okay quick question. Actually, many questions. When will I go to the vampire realm?” I was getting anxious about what would happen next.

“You can’t enter the vampire realm, unless you’re a vampire.” Christophe Said.

“How do I become a vampire?”

“By mating” Victor replied with a smirk.

There I was, an ordinary girl, about to be ravished by two European hunky vampires.

I was never so ready for something in my life.

I walked towards the pair with a sway in my hips. I grabbed them by the back of the necks, and kissed their lips hard. I was between them. Christophe behind me, kissing my neck and Victor in front, sucking My bottom lip.

We continued until Christophe got on his knees, and pulled my skirt up.

“Chris here, is a real ass man” Victor Said as he lifted my blouse up. “I on the other hand, quite like your breasts.” His big hand trialed up to my bra hooks, and with skilled fingers, undid the hook. He ripped my blouse off along with my bra, and sucked my nipple, occasionally switching to the other one.

On the floor, Chris grabbed the elasticated sides of my granny panties, and shimmied them down to my ankles. In the mist of Victor sucking sucking My nipples, I carefully stepped out of my panties.

I was exposed, standing in the middle of my bedroom, wearing nothing but a skirt.

Victor stopped his mouth attacking my nipples, leaving them red, puffy and wet from his saliva. He looked at Chris and asked “Shall we show our new aquanaut our favourite party trick?”

Chris nodded vigorously.

Both men were now on their knees. It was an amazing feeling to have two powerful men looking up at you.

Then, without warning, I felt two warm mouths on my most private areas.

“Ah!” I gasped audibly, as the men licked my anus and vag. Chris’ tongue pushed passed the tight rim, while Victor circled around my swollen clit. 

A dull, but delicious wanton ache pulsed through me. These men were clearly skilled.

My coochie was dripping so much, that drops traveled down to my perineum, causing Chris to catch some on his tongue and make my anus wet too.

Victor’s lips and chin were covered in slick fluid. He used his fingers to lick it all clean “Vkusna” He rasped.

Christophe stopped rimming me to talk to Victor “I think we deserve a reward, right Vitya?”

“You’re right, Chris” Victor agreed “You want to return the favour, sweetheart?” He asked looking up at me, his face glistening with bodily fluids.

“Definitely” I was more than willing to suck these guys off. The vampires stood up from their positions, and I keeled down.

Chris and Victor removed their trousers and shirts, leaving them in their thongs. 

Yep, definitely European.

“Are you ready to see our rods?” Christophe asked with a raised brow.

I gave them the biggest smirk I could muster.

“Show me what you got.”

Victor and Chris took hold of each other’s thong straps, and peeled them off.

That was by far, the hottest thing I’d ever seen. Two sexy guys touching one another up.

I was so transfixed with their show, that it the sheer size of their members took me by surprise.

They were both hung.

They were bigger than any of the penises I had seen as a nurse. 

I took hold of both shafts in my hands. My thumb and index finger didn’t even meet, due to the thick girths.

My hands pumped both members. Pre-cum was dripping out, allowing my hand to jerk them off smoothly.

The men above me groaned. “That’s it. Good girl” Victor praised. 

I was enjoying myself so much, that I leaned towards Victor’s erection and kissed the tip, I also did the same to Christophe.

Moans filled the room, as the men came. Ropes of cum landed on my face and chest.

Chris and Victor took a minute to catch their breath.

“Man you’re a pro with dicks, huh?” Christophe huffed with a smile.

“Ah, But Chris, we’re not done yet. We still have to destroy her sweet pussy.” Victor noted to Chris.

The Swiss man perked up “Well, I’ve recovered, how about you?”

“You bet” Victor replied.

“Lay on your back and spread your legs.” Christophe commanded.

I lay down, leaning on my elbows, and let my thighs open. I was still wearing my skirt, which was soon ripped off by the ravenous beasts in front of me.

“Would you look at that cooch Chris. I wanna make a home in it.” Victor Said in awe.

“Then let’s have a house warming party, hm?” Christophe smirked.

Victor winked and stroked my sodden folds with his long fingers, he then pushed two fingers into my cavern.

Christophe watched, as I moaned like a bitch in heat from Victor’s skilful hands.

“Have a taste Chris.” Victor removed his hand from my vag, much to my dismay, and offered the slick stricken fingers to Chris. The Swiss man licked my juices off the Russian man’s fingers, never breaking eye contact with him.

I was beyond aroused at the sight.

“Stuff me with your vampire dicks!” I cried in frustration.

The men looked at me with intent, then grabbed their dongs and carefully inserted themselves inside my aching puss.

I cried out in relief, finally getting what I’ve never known I needed.

The gorgeous Europeans thrusted in my hole, causing me to scream in ecstasy.

Suddenly, before I reached my climax, Victor and Chris grew their fangs and bite the sides of my neck.

Every sensation in my body went numb, except the absolute pleasure striking through me.

I came so hard that I saw stars.

The vampires soon followed, gushes of semen filled me with satisfaction.

The three of us lay there, knowing that this was just the beginning of my new life.

_____________________________________________

“Am I a vampire now?” I asked as the three of us lay in bed and snuggled.

“Do you feel like one?” Christophe asked.

I grinned cheekily “I do feel empty, but not just from the blood.”

Both men looked at one another and smirked, while their elections knew what was (or who) was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> When a kudos and comments love each other very much, make the writer very happy (and horny).


End file.
